Lin & Korra-Alpträume und Erkenntnis
by Keshira
Summary: Lin wacht nach einem Alptraum auf und Korra kommt um mit ihr zu Reden. Sorry bin echt schlecht im Zusammenfassen


„_**Lin bitte Hilf mir"**_

„_**Hilf mir „**_

„_**Aaaaaaaahh"**_

Schweißgetränkt wachte Chief Bei Fong aus dem Schlaf. Hektisch schaute Sie sich um in der Hoffnung denjenigen zu sehen der nach ihr gerufen hatte. Doch schon nach einigen Momenten war ihr klar dass niemand in der Wohnung war. Sie hatte mit ihrem seismischen Sinn die Wohnung abgesucht aber nur einen Vogel auf dem Fensterbrett gefunden.

´das war doch wohl nicht ich der Gerufen hatte´ dachte Sie.

Seit der Sache mit Amon und ihren Bändigungskräften fühlte Sie sich so nutzlos, wie zuletzt bei der einen Sachen mit ihren Narben.( Als einziges ist sind ihre seismischen Sinne geblieben). Aber da war ihre Mutter Toph Bei Fong die größte Erdbendigerin noch am Leben und hatte ihr mit der Sache geholfen. Nun aber war Sie allein mit ihrer Angst. Oder war das vielleicht keine Angst aber jedoch eine Vorahnung?

„Na toll und es ist auch noch mitten in der Nacht" grummelte sie nachdem der Wecker ihr gezeigt hat das sie nur 3 Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Was Sie nicht wusste, war das eine bestimmte Wasserbendigerin den gleichen Traum hatte.

Auch Korra wachte durch den Traum auf aber viel ängstlicher als Lin. Um der Sache nachzugehen ob es Lin auch wirklich gut ging schlich sich Korra aus dem Zimmer auf der Insel. Als sie es geschaft hatte –Sie dankte den Geistern das Tenzin und die anderen so einen festen schlaf hatten- nutzte sie ihre Bändigungskräfte um in die Stadt zu kommen. Nachdem was von Tenzin wusste hatte Lin ihre Wohnung ganz in der Nähe.

Nach einer halben Stunde suchen fand sie die Wohnung schließlich. Nur blöd für sie das man die Tür ohne speziellen Schlüssel oder Metallbendigen nicht aufbekommt.

´und nun Korra wie gedenkst du zu Lin zu kommen wenn du nicht mal die Tür aufbekommst? ´ fragte Sie sich selbst.

Sie ahnte ja nicht, dass Lin sie schon erwartete nachdem Sie das Bett neu bezogen und sich geduscht hatte. Dort viel ihr auch wieder ein wessen Stimme nach ihr gerufen hatte.

Sie erschrak den Avatar damit indem Sie stumm die Tür aufmachte und den Avatar hereinbat.

„Ich nehme an du bist wegen dem seltsamen Traum gekommen Korra"

„J-ja ich wollte ähm ja ich wollte sehen ob es dir gut geht" stotterte Sie und wunderte sich über die Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

„Wie du siehst geht es mir gut"

„Ja" war Korras einzige Antwort. Sie war viel zu sehr beschäftigt den Körper vom Chief mit ihren Augen abzusuchen. Sie hoffte dass diese es nicht mitbekam.

Wie sehr sie sich doch täuschte.

Lin bekam es durchaus mit. Sie räusperte sich und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

„Ich habe nicht sehr oft solche Alptraume" fing sie an und brachte damit Korra sich wieder auf das gesagte zu konzentrieren.

„Wie?"

„Ich sagte ich habe nicht oft solche Alpträume, vor allem nicht in welchen der Avatar mitspielt"

„Dann hatten wir ja denselben!"

„Scheint so"

„Aber das heißt der Typ der dir diese Narben hinterlassen hat-„

„Genug" zischte Bei Fong. Sie fühlte sich an diese Nacht erinnert, und war den Tränen nahe.

Korra sah in die grünen Augen von Lin und verlor sich.

„Es tut mir leid, bitte fang nicht an zu heulen, ich kann es nicht ertragen wenn jemand weint den ich liebe, und ich ihm nicht helfen kann. Und ich liebe dich, ich-„

„Was? Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Lin

Korra lief knallrot an und blickte unsicher in die Augen ihres Gegenübers. Als sie dort nur Wärme sah war sie erleichtert.

„I-i-ich sagte, dass ich dich liebe"

„Aber ich bin zu alt für dich"

„Nein"

„Nein?"

„Nein du bist nicht alt"

„Kind ich bin 50 und du bist 17. Ich bin Alt"

„Nicht in meinen Augen außerdem hatte ich schon viele leben vor dir"

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache das ich älter bin als du-„

Korra unterbrach Lin gekonnt mit einem Kuss.

„Es ist mir egal was andere sagen, was andere denken, oder fühlen über uns aber ich liebe dich und will mit dir zusammen sein, bitte lass es uns probieren."

Lin sah mit leichter Verzweiflung Korra an und Seufzte. Sie wollte nicht dass der Ruf von ihr beschmutzt wird, aber ihr Herz sehnte sich so sehr nach dem Mädchen das sie gefangen war.

„Na gut" gab sie schließlich nach.

„Wirklich?" fragte Korra sie freudestrahlend.

„Ja ich werde es probieren, wundere dich aber nicht wenn es nicht klappt, ich bin eine sehr herrische und Dominante Frau."

„Yeah" war Korras einziges Wort bevor sie Lin einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen legte.

„Du musst gehen Korra die Sonne geht auf und du weißt wie Tenzin sich aufregen wird, wenn du wieder weg bist" sagte Lin als sie aus dem Fenster schaute.

„Ja das war das letztem mal das ich hierherkommen werde für die nächsten Tage" sagte Korra bedrückt. Sie wusste das morgen die Entscheidungsschlacht kommt.

„Ich werde hier auf dich warten ja?"

„Ja und wenn ich wieder komme bekommst du deine Bandigungskräfte zurück"

„Ich weiß das wirst du" sagte Lin bevor sie Korra einen Abschiedskuss gab.

Als Korra gegangen war brach Lin zusammen. Sie weinte wie seit langem nicht mehr. Sie betete zu Aang und ihrer Mutter das Sie Korra beschützten und sicher wieder zurück zu ihr bringen sollte. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst wie viel Sie das Mädchen liebte, und wie sehr sie Korra brauchte in ihrem Leben.


End file.
